Unforgettable Memory
by Nani-KiraxLacus
Summary: "Lucy! Are you ok?" he asked while trying to see if I had any bruises and stuff. For a moment, I felt sad, did he forget what I just said..? Until he pulled me using his hands in my waist and lowered his face towards mine. It felt as if time stopped just for this moment. But I don't care this was the happiest memory I have. Natsu X Lucy


First of all, welcome to my very first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

Second of all, I advise you all to play **River Flows in you by Yiruma ** mostly found in youtube.

Enjoy :)

Unforgettable Memory

I can still remember when Natsu asked me a question. The question that changed everything. It transpired before everything turned upside down. It happened while we -Happy, Natsu, & I—are away into a long term mission somewhere into the continent to the east.

_It was a clear full moon night. We were sitting in a middle of grassland that covers a landmass like Fiore. No clouds were to be seen, the masters of the sky were clearly in the mood to shine like a diamond in the sky. Stars… To my right lay Happy who was knocked out just a minute ago and to the right lays the person who changed the single path I was about to take. The person who saved me from miseries from that fake mage. The person who showed me how to live to the fullest. The person that I care so much. Natsu Dragneel, my secret crush… _

_Anyway, he was asleep with both of his hand above his head as if covering his eye from a hidden sunlight. It was still early evening so I decided to keep watch and stare at the stars while gathering any thoughts for my novels. While thinking, I constantly glance at Natsu several times as if he was some kind of candy that cannot be touched. Without my consent, my hands started to move towards Natsu's face. To softly keep his hair together. To keep that calm & content face to remain. I slowly smiled while caressing his face… Such a life was given to me by Fate, I'm truly grateful by my meeting with Natsu on July 2 X784. __**(First Episode/Volume basically) **_

_He suddenly woke up without notice and I was shocked –and embarrassed—that I fell backwards with my face looking up into the sky. He then glanced at me and offered his hand with a smile, no words needed to be said; all I care about is that dear smile of his. I gratefully accepted it and somewhere in the unknown grassland to the east, Natsu and I (Happy is asleep) stared at the sky together without any words to be said. Until he asked me that one question. The question that keeps coming back to me till now._

"_Why are we born into this world?" he asked out of the blue and I had no answers for such a simple question –for an author at least—but of course, he wasn't asking. It may be due to him wanting to say the answer. _

_I looked at him questionably wondering why a dense person like Natsu would ask a thoughtful question like that. However, upon inspecting him, I was breathless. For the first time, his face wasn't smiling nor was it angry. He looked so calm and composed in the moonlight, while the evening air calmly waved through his hair ever so moving it to the right and sometimes to the left. _

"_Is it because we are suppose to protect this land?" he asked himself. _

"_Or might it be because we need to keep attacking each other for honor?" he asked himself again._

"_Hmm… or is it because we need to form bonds with each other?" he thoughtfully asked to no one, but the world. _

"_No…" he said. _

"_There is no clear reason why we are born, we are just born. We are born to keep smiling to no end, that is our duty or payment for living." he said, then he looked at me and smiled. _

_And that is when I hugged him from behind and started crying. Crying, because he opened up another feeling from within. His reply to my actions was to hold my hands tighter to his waist and with a voice that felt new, I said "Hey Natsu, Did I ever tell you that I like you?" _

_His reaction towards this was strange compare to his past actions. He jumped up scaring me and I rolled down the small hill that we were in and by the time I was at the bottom, I was already dizzy but when I looked up towards the place we were relaxing, I saw Natsu racing down towards me. _

"_Lucy! Are you ok!?" he asked while trying to see if I had any bruises and stuff. For a moment, I felt sad, did he forget what I just said..? Until he pulled me using his hands in my waist and lowered his face towards mine. It felt as if time stopped just for this moment. But I don't care this was the happiest memory I have. _

_When our body finally connected, he slightly bump our forehead together while keeping the lower part apart slightly. I can hear his heartbeat, his breathing, everything! He then took off the distance between our lips and he kissed me. I was thoroughly shock for his straight-forward action, but that was when I realized I wasn't doing anything! And so, I wield both of my hands behind his neck and deepened our kiss… He then said "Did that answer your question Lucy?"_

I touched my lips and I smiled almost immediately still remembering that tender sweet moment. Its been a year since it happened and I can honestly say that everything turned so smooth it's unbelievable. I then heard Natsus' voice below and I rushed downstairs for him. When I finally got downstairs, he was there waiting for me by the stairs with his white suit (basically his clothes when they danced in episode 125).

And yes, we are getting married today at June 7 X797. I hope you will be watching my wedding today mom!

Yours Truly

Lucy Heartfilia

**So what do you all think about my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction ever!? ^^ **

**Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
